Bane
Bane, real name unknown, is a super villain who appears in comic books published by DC Comics, most commonly appearing as an adversary of Batman. Background Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, a prison in Santa Prisca. Despite this, Bane's natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He would read through every book he could get his hands on and would work out in the prison's gym daily, and learned how to fight mercilessly in the school of prison life. He committed his first murder at the age of eight, stabbing a criminal who was trying to get more information on the prison, and since then has gone on to a life of crime at Gotham City, becoming one of the Batman's greatest foes. Abilities *'Peak Human Physique:' Even without the enhancements he gains from the venom, Bane is still at peak physical ability. The venom merely boosts this to more superhuman levels. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Despite appearing as a common brute, Bane's deadliest asset is perhaps his mind. Despite lack of an education, he is knowledgable in mathematics, science, medicine, and geography, knows ten different languages such as English, Spanish, French, and Russian, is a master tactician, and possesses a photographic memory. Equipment Venom A drug that Bane likes to have access to at all times. He injects the venom into his blood stream, giving him a boost to his strength, speed, and durability, as well as giving him enhanced reflexes and superhuman stamina. He can also use the venom as a medicine to heal himself, as he once revived himself from near-death using only a single capsule of it. The only downsides of venom are that, like any other drug, it's highly addictive and will kill Bane if he overdoses. Osito A teddy bear that was Bane's only companion while growing up in prison. ...It's listed as one of his weapons on the DC Database, so... Feats Strength *Infamously broke the bat by shattering Batman's spine with his knee thus putting him into a coma. *Can punch through solid steel. *Tore down stone wall w/o Venom. *Once snapped a griffon's neck. *Can kill a man with a single punch to their face. *Knocked out Man-Bat with one punch. *Overpowered Killer Croc and broke his arms. *Lifted a 27 ton armored truck. *Punched through a metal barricade. *Rammed himself though an electronic billboard. *With the help of KGBeast, bended and broke a metal hatch off it’s hinges. *Broke some wood with Azrael’s head, knocking him out. *Broke custom handcuffs. *Broke some steel bars. *Broke a car’s roof. *Lifted a large dumbbell one-handed. *Broke out of 2,737 cubic pounds of ice. *Ripped a massive metal door off it’s hinges then broke through another one. *Threw a boulder and threw Batman hard enough to break a tree. *Casually overpowered Catman. *Beat up all sorts of characters, in a short timeframe, including Solomon Grundy. *Fought Batman and the Joker at the same time, breaking Joker’s arm and making Batman have to break a knuckle to beat him during that time. *Spent 6 months in solitary confinement and used his time constructively. Speed *Able to easily parkour across rooftops despite his size. *Killed a police officer before he even had a chance to fire his gun. *Swam against a 35 mph current. *Waded through a barrage of gunfire with minimal bullet wounds. *Intercepted a knife stab. *Easily leaped over a fence. *Saved someone from falling into acid. Durability *Survived 11 years in prison isolation. *Easily broke free from confinement after being heavily sedated. *Has shrugged off bullet wounds. *Was stabbed in the back of the hand and barely flinched. *Wonder Woman smashed him face-first into concrete and he was later fine. *Was launched hundreds of feet away unharmed. *Survived assault from SuperBat. *Landed on a car hard enough to flatten it. *Survived a manor collapsing on him. *Fell headfirst down a cliff. *Survived a fall down a cliff into waist deep water. *Survived the ship he was on exploding *Survived the building he was on exploding *Was rammed into a wall hard enough to make a hole in it. *Punched hard enough to be sent flying. *Got smashed through part of a building. *Over the course of a torture session, had a bunch of bricks thrown at him with enough force to shatter them. Skill *Defeated Ra's Al Ghul at chess; The only other person able to do so was the Joker. *Powered his way through the League of Assassins. *Beat 6 villains on Venom by himself. *Found out Batman is Bruce Wayne in a short amount of time when no other super villain could. Weaknesses *'Venom Overdose:' It is possible for Bane to overdose or for his opponent to make him overdose, which will kill him. Plus cutting him off from his venom supply will revert his strength. *Is still pretty weak by DC superhuman standards. *Muffled Russian accent. Trivia * During his time as a boy in Peña Duro, Bane was often referred to by other inmates as "Niño". However, this is not his first real name but merely the Spanish word for "boy". * Bane once beat the immortal Ra's al Ghul in a chess game. He is one of two people to have ever done this, the other being The Joker. Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans